This invention relates to paint applying apparatus of the pad applicator type, and more particularly to an improved pad-type paint applicator with an adjusting handle.
Pad-type paint applicators provide a generally planar paint applying surface, and are particularlay suitable for painting shingles and lapped siding as well as vertical walls and ceilings and the like. Most pad-type paint applicators have a relatively short gripping handle, in the order of 6-8 inches long, but are adapted for use with an extension pole to allow the user to paint walls or ceilings. The particular angular relationship between the short gripping handle and the applicator pad permits the user to easily paint those surfaces within arms length without requiring strenuous physical exertion or causing unnecessary fatigue. The short handle is also very suitable and at the proper angle for painting nearby surfaces. However, an extension pole must be used to extend the reach of the user when painting remote surfaces, such as the upper portions of walls or ceilings.
Because the pad must be flush against the surface being painted, pad painters have incorporated adjusting handles to permit increase in the length of the stroke which can be painted. One prior art pad-type paint applicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,183 which was issued on Oct. 31, 1969, had a handle which was pivotally movable relative to the base on which the pad is mounted. A locking member locked the handle in one of two paint applying modes or permitted free pivotal movement of the handle relative to the base. In another known pad-type paint applicator, the adjusting handle was adapted to lock in 90.degree. increments. The mounting end of the handle pivoted about a screw and was tightened in place by a way of a wing nut. While these arrangements afforded adjustment in the angle of the handle, the adjustment was provided in fixed increments limiting the effectiveness of the handle adjustment.
Another known pad-type paint applicator included a twist-lock adjusting handle having its mounting end pivotally attached at the base between a pair of upstanding mounting flanges by a pivot pin. The flanges were generally semi-circular in shape and had serrated peripheral edges which cooperated with a locking surface near the bottom end of the handle. The handle was pivoted to the desired angle and then rotated to move the locking surface into engagement with the serrated edges of the mounting flanges. Although this arrangement provided a greater degree of flexibility in positioning of the angle of the handle, the handle was fixedly attached to the pad holder.